Everlasting
by Ary Tomlinson
Summary: *TRADUCCION* Cuando Bella se muda con su padre a Forks, no espera nada más que una vida aburrida. Pero al encontrarse con la misteriosa familia Cullen, descubre que no será así.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Esta historia ya ha sido publicada en inglés. La autora estaba a punto de borrarla por razones que no recuerdo. No pedí permiso de traducirla, así que anuncio que nada de esto es mío. Si la autora llega a leer esto, que no acuse de plagio ni nada. Simplemente recupero una historia que me pareció excepcionalmente perfecta. **

Capítulo I

Puse mi última caja en el maletero de mi Nissan y lo cerré, alejándome para mirarlo. El auto tenía ya unos años y necesitaba una remodelación, pero no estaba mal para ser mi primer auto. Se suponía que era un regalo de mi madre, pero para mí era un mensaje: Vete.

Pero eso estaba bien. Dejarme irme ya era regalo suficiente.

El novio de mi mamá salió de la casa con una bolsa. "Te traje algo de contrabando, Bella" sonrió. "Galletas de animalitos, regaliz, M&Ms, y también creo que puse algo de fruta orgánica ahí." Me sonrió, sus ojos se reían y tomé la bolsa agradecida. "Masticar te mantendrá alerta" me guiñó el ojo.

"Gracias, Phil" sonreí. Probablemente lo extrañaría más que a mi mamá, y eso que sólo lo había conocido por un par de años.

"Si tienes problemas de este lado de Sacramento, _llámame_" dijo preocupadamente. "Sé que tu papá te está cuidando, pero él no es el único."

Me estiré para darle un abrazo mientras mi mamá aparecía en la puerta. "Gracias, lo haré" le dije. Me soltó y fue hacia mi mamá, dándole un abrazo menos entusiasta.

"Maneja con cuidado" dijo dándome una sonrisa, y me sorprendió. No había tenido muchas sonrisas de su parte últimamente. Mis años de adolescente estaban arruinando una relación de por sí ya tensa.

"Lo haré" prometí.

Besó mi mejilla, y entonces me encaminó al auto. Había cajas y maletas acomodadas en todo el espacio libre excepto por el asiento del conductor, pero Phil las había acomodado para que no me bloquearan la vista trasera. Apreciaba eso.

"Avisa cuando llegues a Bakersfield" dijo Phil mientras subía a mi auto, prometí que lo haría. Me alejé, esperé hasta que estuve fuera de la vista de la casa antes de buscar y sacar el paquete de Charlie de debajo de mi asiento. No quería que lo viera mi mamá, porque sabía que se sentiría como si Charlie estuviera tratando de impresionarla, pero él simplemente se preocupaba.

Abrí la caja y saqué las cosas que Charlie me había enviado para el viaje: un GPS, un celular, una tarjeta de crédito de emergencia, y reservaciones de hotel en Bakersfield y Redding. El regalo me había dejado un nudo en la garganta cuando había llegado por correo. Mucho dinero había sido gastado en eso, pero era más que eso. Le importaba a Charlie.

Escribí la dirección del hotel en Bakersfield en el GPS y empecé a manejar otra vez, hacia el norte.

El viaje de Phoenix, Arizona a Forks, Washington toma alrededor de veintiséis horas si no te detienes o te pierdes. Una persona determinada podría hacerlo en un día, y una persona normal podía hacerlo en dos. El hecho de que mi papá hiciera reservaciones en dos lugares diferentes en el camino demostraban lo bien que me conocía. Sabía que el GPS no evitaría que me perdiera, pero que me ayudaría a regresar al camino cuando lo hiciera. Y sabía que era de las que respetaban el límite de velocidad, particularmente porque no estaba acostumbrada al auto. Saqué mi nuevo celular y revisé los números que me había programado. El departamento de tránsito de Arizona, California, Oregón y Washington, AAA, y claro, ECE. Era "En Caso de Emergencia" y Charlie decía que los paramédicos a menudo revisaban los teléfonos por un número ECE para saber a quién llamar si había un problema. Su propio teléfono era mi contacto ECE, y lo seleccioné y presioné el botón para llamarlo.

Sabía que no respondería porque estaba en el trabajo hoy, pero cuando su buzón de voz respondió hablé. "Hola Charlie, sólo quería avisarte que voy en camino. Comencé antes y tengo mucho café así que no tienes que preocuparte. Te quiero. Te veo pronto." Cerré mi teléfono y sujeté el volante.

Debería de estar más molesta por esta mudanza de lo que estaba. Las personas solían estar tristes, lo sabía, cuando se iban de casa, pero yo no lo estaba. Tenía un par de amigos con los que podría mantener el contacto, pero mi novio y yo habíamos decidido no intentar continuar las cosas a larga distancia. Eso era algo difícil, pero no estaba sintiendo ningún tipo de pérdida.

Era tiempo de avanzar.

Lo más difícil de la mudanza iba a ser la escuela. En Phoenix, era relativamente fácil esconderse entre la multitud y evadir la atención. Cuando más de tres mil personas iban a tu escuela, nadie notaba a la chica que se sentaba en la esquina y leía un libro durante las asambleas. Pero Forks sería diferente. De acuerdo al paquete que Charlie me había enviado, había unos doscientos cincuenta y un estudiantes que iban a mi escuela.

Las personas podrían notarme.

Suspiré, tratando de sacar el pensamiento deprimente de mi cabeza. Me recordé que quería esta mudanza. Quería una relación con mi papá y eso era más que un día festivo y un mes en el verano. Y quería poner un buen par de miles de kilómetros entre mi madre y yo.

Me detuve un par de veces para comer y estirarme y sólo me perdí una vez. Dios bendiga el GPS. Con eso en el auto, no me entraba tanto pánico al perderme. La voz computadorizada me guiaba calmadamente de regreso al camino.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando llegué al hotel en Bakersfield, lo que significaba que había hecho un viaje de ocho horas en diez horas. No estaba mal para ser yo.

Charlie no me había llamado, y probablemente no lo haría por un par de horas. Era el jefe de policía en Forks y era algo adicto a su trabajo. Nunca había tenido definidos sus horarios de trabajo antes, pero cuando lo llamé y le dije que mi mamá me dejaría mudarme con él, acomodó su horario. Se dio una semana de martes a sábados, trabajando de las nueve de la mañana a las nueve de la noche. Parecía mucho tiempo para mí, pero parecía feliz con el hecho de que podía verme irme a la escuela en las mañanas y pasar los domingos conmigo.

Y supongo que yo también estaba feliz. Charlie y yo no teníamos mucho en común, pero era bueno que quisiera encontrar algo que hacer juntos.

Añadí a Phil a mi lista de contactos y le envié un rápido mensaje, haciéndole saber que estaba en el hotel de Bakersfield. Ordené pizza para cenar y leí un libro para matar el tiempo. Justo después de las nueve, mi teléfono sonó, mostrando "ECE" en la pantalla. Sonreí y lo abrí. "Hola Charlie."

"Hola pequeña" respondió entusiasmado. "¿Ya llegaste al hotel?"

"Sí, sana y salva."

"¿Es un buen lugar?" preguntó. "El sitio web se veía bien."

Me reí un poco. "Ya sabes. Piscina. Elevadores."

"Elevadores" sonrió. "Muy importante."

"Oh, sí, me estoy poniendo en forma" bromeé pobremente. Probablemente era la persona más débil del planeta.

Hablé con Charlie por unos minutos más, hasta que estuvo satisfecho de que mi día había estado bien. Me deseó suerte para el día siguiente y se despidió.

El día siguiente fue prácticamente lo mismo. Empecé el camino antes de la nueve, así que hablé con Charlie antes de que se fuera a trabajar, pero cuando llegué al hotel esa noche fue mucho antes de que él estuviera en casa. Leí algo más, hablé con él unos minutos una vez que llegó del trabajo y entonces me fui a la cama. Comencé el proceso en la mañana, esperando ansiosamente terminar mi viaje.

Charlie había insistido en que planeara mi viaje de forma que llegara el domingo, para que pudiera darme la bienvenida. Me llamó varias veces durante el día para revisar mi progreso, y podía escuchar la anticipación formándose en su voz. Era bueno, pero me preguntaba cuánto duraría esta ansiedad una vez que estuviéramos juntos. No estaba acostumbrado a ser padre, y temía que él sintiera que me entrometí en su vida como mamá lo hizo antes. Sus horas de trabajo lo mantendrían fuera de la casa mucho, así que esperaba que eso evitara que se cansara de mí.

Cuando entré a los límites de Forks, lo llamé de nuevo. "Estoy en el centro de la glamurosa ciudad de Forks" le dije alegremente a Charlie mientras maniobraba entre las calles. "Lo que significa que en unos doce segundos llegaré a los suburbios y en otros tres estaré enfrente de la casa."

"Este lugar no es tan pequeño" se rió Charlie.

"Por favor, Charlie, mi clase en Phoenix tenía casi el mismo número de personas que este ciudad entera."

"Suficiente" dijo y podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. "Encantadora, te digo, Bells, vas a amar la vida de la pequeña ciudad. Las personas son más amables aquí."

"No lo creo" bromeé. "Creo que las personas se mudan a las ciudades pequeñas porque hay más lugares para esconder los cuerpos."

"¿Por eso te estás mudando aquí?" bromeó conmigo.

"Claro. No creías que quería ver tu vieja cara arrugada todos los días, ¿o sí?"

"Hey" dijo seriamente. "No estoy _arrugado, _sino _desgastado._ Eso es lo que te hace el tener hijos saliendo de la preparatoria, no lo olvides."

"Sí, padre" dije con una sonrisa. "Como sea, ya casi estoy ahí, pero probablemente debería prestar atención para no perderme."

Él se rió. "Sólo tú podrías perderte en una ciudad de este tamaño."

"Sí, pero realmente _puedo_, así que voy a colgar." Sonreí. "Te veo en unos minutos."

Mi muy útil GPS me guió por los suburbios de Forks hasta la pequeña casa blanca donde Charlie esperaba, caminando en la entrada. Me estacioné enfrente de la casa, y antes de poder apagar el auto él estaba a mi lado, tratando de abrir mi puerta.

Apagué el motor y le quité el seguro a la puerta, saliendo para poder ser atrapada en un abrazo. "¿Cuándo se hizo tan grande mi pequeña?" gruñó, apretándome fuertemente.

"Sabes Charlie, a cierta edad, deja de ser un cumplido que te digan grande" bromeé con reproche.

Él se rió y se alejó. "Bueno, eres la niña grande más linda que he visto en mi vida" dijo, torciendo su bigote mientras sonreía. "Pero Bells, ¿quién le pone seguro a su auto mientras están _adentro_ del auto?"

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me roben mientras subo al auto?" le pregunté. "Todas las chicas de ciudad sabemos que hay que cerrar las puertas tan pronto como entres al auto."

"Tu madre te corrompió, arrastrándote a ese lugar" dijo amargadamente, quitándole el seguro a la puerta trasera. La abrió y tomó una caja. "Vamos, hay que instalarte."

Una puerta se abrió cruzando la calle y escuché mi nombre. Miré a quien era una de las vecinas de mi papá, pero no podía recordar su nombre. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle tan rápido como su forma se lo permitió y corrió a darme un abrazo."Isabella, ¡es genial tenerte aquí!" dijo alegremente. "Hemos estado muy emocionados por que llegaras. Tu padre no ha hablado de nada más por semanas."

"Estoy… realmente emocionada de estar aquí" dije, tratando de no enojarme por ser llamada por mi nombre completo.

"Sé que tu padre trabaja hasta tarde" la mujer continuó, "pero siempre puedes llamarme si necesitas algo o vienes después de la escuela _cuando sea."_

"Um, gracias" dije, sorprendida.

"¿Ves?" dijo Charlie, "¿Qué te dije? Los de las ciudades pequeñas son más amables." Asintió hacia su vecina. "Gracias por cuidar a mi niña, Martha."

"Cuando sea, cuando sea" dijo ella, restándole importancia. "Sabes que te ayudaría con las cajas-"

"No" Charlie la interrumpió. "Tienes ese problema con la ciática, no deberías cargar cosas."

Ella asintió como disculpándose.

"Bella y yo podemos con eso" dijo dulcemente. "Tú ve a descansar."

Martha sujetó mi brazo y me dijo que fuera cuando sea, entonces se fue a su casa de nuevo.

Charlie me ayudó a cargar mis cajas dentro del cuarto subiendo las escaleras. El único baño separaba mi cuarto del de Charlie, pero tenía el presentimiento de que sería capaz de escuchar cada sonido que hiciera en mi cuarto de todos modos. Había descubierto hace años que las paredes de esta casa eran delgadas. "Puse una escalera enfrente de la casa debajo de tu ventana" me dijo mientras metíamos mis cosas. "Así que si hay un incendio o algo, tu sabes, serás capaz de salir sin lastimarte."

No pude evitar sonreír. Charlie había vivido toda su vida en una lucha contra todas las cosas horribles que podían pasar. Estaba segura que era producto de su tiempo en el Departamento de Policía de Forks, pero se preocupaba por todo.

"Y no lo hice antes, pero quitaré unos estantes del garaje mañana para que puedas meter tu auto ahí."

"Oh no, no te preocupes" le dije. "Yo aparcaba mi auto en la calle con mi mamá."

"Llueve mucho más aquí" refunfuñó.

Me encogí de hombros. "No me importa. Prefiero hacer eso a hacerte mover más cosas." Realmente no quería serle un estorbo.

"Lo intentaremos" accedió Charlie. "Si se vuelve un fastidio, moveré los estantes."

Asentí.

Terminamos de poner las cosas en mi cuarto, y Charlie casi me ayudó a desempacar. Comenzó a hacerlo, pero la primera caja que abrió tenía mi ropa interior arriba, y se fue. Se escapó abajo a ver la televisión mientras yo me instalaba en mi cuarto.

Se veía exactamente igual que siempre que venía a visitar en el verano. Había una cama con una cabecera de madera algo gastada recargada en la pared, y un escritorio debajo de la ventana que daba al patio delantero.

Desempaqué de la forma que hice todo lo demás – entre capítulos. Me sentaba en la cama y me permitía leer un poco antes de obligarme a bajar mi libro y desempacar una caja. El trabajo era más soportable cuando había una buena novela, lo que hacía que me gustara más hacerlo. Solía enloquecer a mi mamá cuando me decía que limpiara mi cuarto y me encontraba leyendo, pero era mi forma de hacer los deberes. La tarea también. Raramente podía hacer algo sin ratos de lectura.

Guardé casi la mitad de mis cosas, entonces decidí parar por esa noche y pasé el resto de la noche leyendo enfrente de la televisión mientras que Charlie la veía. Quizás no era la típica relación de padre e hija, pero honestamente, realmente nunca había sabido relacionarme con él cuando lo visitaba. Tomaba cerveza y veía deportes, algo que nunca pasaba con mi mamá incluso cuando sus novios estaban de visita. Mi mamá era más del tipo que bebían vino y veían a Oprah.

Alrededor de las diez, me cansé de leer y me levanté, estirándome. "Me voy a la cama" le dije a Charlie,

Me sonrió, arrugando la bronceada piel alrededor de sus ojos. Siempre estaba bronceado, incluso en medio del invierno. Charlie tomaba ventaja de estar mucho tiempo afuera. "Gran día mañana" dijo. "Comenzar el semestre nuevo."

Suspiré. "Sí, gran día. Escucha, ¿no podríamos hablar de estudiar en casa? Eres un tipo inteligente, podrías enseñarme."

Charlie se rió negando con la cabeza. "Lo harás bien, Bells. Es una ciudad pequeña, ¿recuerdas? Las personas son cálidas en las ciudades pequeñas."

"Quizás los adultos son cálidos en las ciudades pequeñas" le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Pero la preparatoria siempre será eso, no importa a donde vayas."

Se rió levemente. "Tengo plena confianza en ti."

Suspiré. "Eso te hace el único." Me incliné y lo besé en la mejilla. "Buenas noches Charlie."

* * *

**La historia tiene 2 partes y una parte más que va al mismo tiempo que las dos. Se actualizará conforme se tenga traducido todo. Ojalá les guste y dejen un review**


	2. Chapter 2

**El segundo capítulo. Ojalá les guste! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nada más que la traducción es mía.**

Capítulo II

Miré de mala gana la construcción de ladrillos, tratando de ignorar a las personas que me veían a _mí_. "Bienvenido al Instituto de Forks" el letrero al lado del lugar decía. "¡Hogar de los Espartanos!"

Miré el gran banco de nubes grises que ocultaban al sol. "Creo que estoy en el infierno" murmuré.

Charlie puso un brazo a mí alrededor. "Sabes, tu madre está llena de ella" dijo. "Tú no eres para nada melodramática."

"Creo que olvidamos la idea de aprender en casa muy rápido" dije mientras mi estómago se llenaba de nudos.

Se rió de lo que dije y me llevó por la escuela hasta las puertas de la oficina.

Había una mujer detrás del escritorio con una mala permanente y una playera que decía "atrévete" y bufé. En Phoenix era raro ver una playera así. Me miró y sonrió. "Isabella, no te he visto en años, mira lo grande que estás."

Suspiré y fulminé con la mirada a Charlie. "Ustedes me van a dar un desorden alimenticio."

La mujer se veía alarmada, pero Charlie sólo se rió. "Sra. Cope, ¿tienes el horario de mi _pequeña_ hija?" preguntó.

"Justo aquí" sonrió. Sacó una carpeta y comenzó a darme papeles. Horario de clases, un mapa de la escuela y la información de mi casillero. Le agradecí y Charlie asintió para despedirse.

"Mira a todas esas buenas calificaciones en todo" dijo orgullosamente mientras salíamos de la oficina. "Mi pequeña hija es linda _e_ inteligente."

Puse los ojos en blanco, guardando los papeles en mi mochila. "Sólo dices eso porque eres mi papá y tienes que hacerlo."

Se encogió de hombros mientras me sonreía. "Dame un abrazo, pequeña." Me tomó en sus brazos. "Me alegra tanto que estés aquí" murmuró en mi oído, haciéndome sentir algo mal por estar de mal humor toda la mañana.

"Yo también lo estoy" le dije, aunque estando aquí viendo el día que me esperaba, se sentía como una mentira.

Me soltó y tomó mis manos. Besó mis palmas y entonces puso mis dedos sobre ellas. "Guarda esos para después, en caso de que los necesites" me sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Solía hacer eso mismo cuando era niña y tenía miedo de ir a la cama en la oscuridad.

"Gracias" dije, y vi mientras se giraba y se alejaba caminando.

Apreté mis manos fuertemente, aferrándome a mis besos, mientras caminaba por el pasillo y encontraba mi casillero. Saqué mis papeles y busqué la combinación, abriendo la puerta. Suspiré mientras un montón de papeles viejos y envoltorios de chicles salían. "Es decepcionante" murmuré para mí misma. Alejé toda la basura que había quedado en mi casillero y sacudí el fondo. Realmente no tenía nada que poner adentro así que sólo lo cerré y me di la vuelta, mirando por el pasillo. Las personas ya me veían con curiosidad, y me fui al baño donde podía entrar y esconderme por unos momentos.

Por suerte, no había llegado muy temprano, así que no tuve que esperar mucho para la campana. Encontré mi primera clase y entré, yendo al escritorio del maestro para darle mis papeles.

Mis clases eran pequeñas. La primera tenía once personas en ella además de mí, la segunda quince y la tercera tenía esos más otros cinco. Y en cada una de ellas, me llevaron al frente para presentarme. Para el tercer periodo, estaba segura que todos en la clase ya me habían visto levantarme hacia el frente del salón y murmurar mi nombre, pero tenía que hacerlo de todas formas.

Pero el terror real fue el almuerzo. Todo el cuerpo estudiantil podía caber en la cafetería al mismo tiempo, así que sólo había un periodo para almorzar. Para mí, eso significaba que toda la escuela podría señalarse y reírse de mí fácilmente al mismo tiempo.

Logré sobrevivir el camino hasta la cafetería, con mis ojos escaneando la cafetería. Estas personas habían sido separadas por grupos desde hace años, y sabía que sería imposible para mí acercarme a cualquiera de las mesas circulares y conseguirme un lugar en la conversación. Quería escapar afuera con un libro, de la forma que siempre hacía en casa, pero estaba lloviendo afuera.

Mientras tomaba mi comida, mis ojos cayeron en una pesa en una esquina del lugar. Pensé que estaba vacía al inicio, y me llené de esperanza, pero entonces me fijé en alguien sentado en un lado, con su espalda cerca a la pared, mirando solamente a su comida. Se veía vagamente familiar, así que estaba segura que había estado al menos en una de mis clases, pero había estado tratando de no ver a nadie en todo el día. Ahora me fijé en su apariencia, y me sorprendí. Sus largas piernas estaban extendidas enfrente de él debajo de la mesa, con un tobillo casualmente cruzado sobre el otro. Era pálido con un desordenado cabello rojizo, y músculos bien definidos aparecían por debajo de las mangas de su camisa negra.

Estaba tan fuera de mi liga que dolía verlo.

No parecía estar en muy buen humor, y me pregunté qué sería lo que lo mantenía tan excluido del resto de los grupos en la cafetería. Miré alrededor para ver si alguien más se dirigía a su mesa, pero parecía que nadie le prestaba el más mínimo de atención.

Su aparente mal humor y la extraordinaria belleza normalmente hubieran sido suficientes para evitar que me acercara a él, pero era eso o intentar sentarme en otra de las mesas llenas, y no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Arrastré mis pies hasta la mesa donde se sentaba y toqué una de las sillas anaranjadas de plástico cerca de él.

"¿Te importa si me siento aquí?" pregunté con duda.

Lento, tan lento que no estaba segura de si me había escuchado, alzó sus penetrantes ojos verdes de la mesa hasta mi cara. Su expresión era tan poco amigable que di un paso hacia atrás. Me fulminó con la mirada, sin hablar.

"Lo siento" dije. "Soy nueva. Es sólo que no estoy segura de poder caminar a una mesa llena de personas e unirme así como si nada" traté de darle una sonrisa, pero no pude hacerlo bien.

Me miró por un momento más y entonces volvió a bajar sus ojos a su comida.

No estaba segura si eso significaba que debía irme o quedarme, así que me arriesgué y saqué una silla. Me senté en ella, dándome cuenta que repentinamente el ruido de la cafetería había reducido un poco. Miré alrededor, y descubrí que muchas personas me estaban mirando. Claramente, había cometido una clase de error.

Mi poco amigable compañero de almuerzo recogió su comida y se levantó en un movimiento fluido, mirándome mientras pasaba enfrente de mí. Caminó al frente del lugar y tiró su comida antes de salir de la cafetería.

Estaba un poco, muy poco, aliviada, por haber hecho que se fuera, pero mis mejillas quemaban mientras sentía los ojos de mis compañeros estudiantes en mí. Saqué mi libro y traté de distraerme, pero fue una larga media hora.

El resto del día no fue mejor. Mientras me presentaba en las clases de la tarde, hubo varias risas y susurros, y estaba más consciente que nunca. Pero la última clase del día fue la peor. Le di mi papel de asistencia al maestro para que lo firmara, y él me sonrió. "Qué conveniente, tenemos un número impar. Sr. Masen, finalmente tienes una compañera de mesa para compartir tu carga de trabajo."

Seguí su mirada a una mesa negra en la parte de atrás del cuarto, donde el poco amigable chico del almuerzo estaba sentado, inclinado sobre un libro de otra clase, trabajando en lo que parecía una tarea. Alzó la mirada aburridamente cuando el maestro habló, entonces se encogió de hombros y bajó sus ojos a su libro de nuevo.

Quería vomitar. Como si este no fuera un día suficientemente miserable. ¿Tenía que quedar con _él_ como mi compañero de laboratorio? Miré alrededor del cuarto. Había sólo otras tres mesas en el cuarto, con otras tres parejas de estudiantes, y todas parecían pensar que era extremadamente divertido que hubiera sido asignada con él.

Hice mi camino hasta la mesa y me senté a su lado. Él no volteó a verme.

El chico enfrente de mí, un chico alto con piel oscura y cabello negro se volteó y me asintió, sonriendo. Yo asentí en respuesta, pero me volteé hacia mi nuevo compañero de laboratorio, pensando que sería mejor que arreglara las cosas.

"Mira, lamento lo de antes" le dije suavemente. "No quería ser una intrusa."

Levantó sus ojos vacíos para ver los míos y me miró por unos momentos, pero entonces su expresión se volvió oscura y enojada. Giró su silla deliberadamente lejos de la mía y se concentró en su trabajo.

No podía imaginarme un día peor, y cuando la campana finalmente nos dejó ir, me apresuré a mi casillero y entonces hasta mi auto, colapsando detrás del volante. Traté de mantener las lágrimas hasta que saqué el auto del estacionamiento, pero fallé miserablemente, y me pregunté cuántas personas podrían verme en la cima de la humillación que ya había experimentado hoy.

Lloré todo el camino a casa, pero traté de componerme una vez que llegué. Ya me había quejado lo suficiente con Charlie, y no quería hacerle pensar que no quería estar ahí con él. Realmente quería. Sequé mis ojos, me di un retoque de maquillaje en el espejo retrovisor y tomé un par de respiraciones.

Me dirigí adentro, escuchando la televisión en la parte de atrás de la sala. Dejé mi mochila en el pasillo que llevaba a mi cuarto y seguí el sonido por la cocina hasta la parte de atrás de la casa.

"Hola Bells" dijo Charlie, mirándome desde el sillón. "¿Qué tal la escuela?"

No podía mantener la farsa. Al menos logré no llorar, pero me moví alrededor del sillón y me dejé caer a su lado. "Apestó."

Envolvió su brazo a mi alrededor. "¿Fueron buenos contigo?" preguntó.

"No" dije amargadamente, inclinándome en su hombro.

Él suspiró. Bueno, entonces dime quiénes no lo fueron y todos tendrán multas la próxima semana."

Su broma era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, y me reí. "Gracias, Charlie."

* * *

**reviews para dejar la opinión? serían apreciados. aunque esto seguirá siendo publicado así sea leído o no :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Me desperté la mañana siguiente sintiéndome enferma. Sabía que no estaba repentinamente enferma con gripa, pero seguro que me sentía como si lo hubiera estado. Mis nervios me habían hecho levantar antes que mi alarma, e instintivamente me apresuré por mis preparaciones matutinas por mi ansiedad por ir de nuevo a la escuela. No quería sentarme alrededor siendo una amargada y llevándome a Charlie conmigo, así que hice una excusa sobre ponerme al día con los apuntes y salí por la puerta.

Claro, eso significaba que llegaría a la escuela una ridícula hora antes, pero pensé que podría simplemente encontrar un rincón y leer en alguna parte, y esperar que la gente me dejara sola.

Estacioné mi auto en el estacionamiento, sorprendida por la cantidad de personas que ya estaban ahí. No entendía qué estaba mal con estas personas de ciudad pequeña. ¿Por qué llegaban a la escuela tan temprano? ¿Realmente no había nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo? Ignoré el hecho de que estaba conversando conmigo misma, y salí del auto, deslizando mi mochila sobre mi hombro.

Estaba cruzando el estacionamiento hasta la escuela, rezando que nadie me prestara atención cuando de repente escuché una voz gritando.

"¡Chica nueva!"

Alcé la vista, sorprendida. A un lado de la escuela estaba un grupo de mesas de picnic rectangulares. Varias personas estaban alrededor de una, y en la mesa se sentaba posiblemente el estudiante más masivo que haya visto. Su pecho y hombros estaban tan musculosos que las palabras "esteroides anabólicos" me vinieron inmediatamente a la mente. Sus muslos tenían que ser casi tan grandes como mi cintura. Tenía cabello oscuro que se rizaba alrededor de su cabeza y caía a sus ojos, y su cara estaba marcada con un profundo par de hoyuelos que de alguna forma lo hacían ver infantil, con todo y su enorme tamaño.

No sabía si sentirme amenazada o encantada, pero estaba definitivamente incómoda. Él era gigante, y era ruidoso, y me estaba señalando directamente a mí. Mientras observaba, se bajó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Hey!" gritó de nuevo. "¡Escuché que te sentaste con mi _hermano_ ayer!"

Oh dios.

Me detuve, con mi estómago dando vueltas mientras lo veía acercarse. No sabía si estaba complacido, o molesto, o simplemente estaba siendo malicioso, pero estaba completamente intimidada.

"Chica Nueva, ¡tienes valor!" gritó mientras me alcanzaba, y me atrapaba en un abrazo, levantándome del suelo. "Vamos, ¡todos vamos por café!"

No sabía cómo responder, pero no era como si me fuera a dejar. Me llevó a un jeep gigante en el estacionamiento, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Las personas con las que había estado sentado parecieron tomar eso como una señal, y todos se levantaron y se acercaron al jeep también.

"¡Chica Nueva va adelante!" el chico grande gritó y me cargó en sus brazos, depositándome en el asiento delantero del jeep. El enorme vehículo no tenía un techo, ni siquiera puertas, y me puse mi cinturón de seguridad mientras el resto de las personas se subían al asiento trasero y en el techo del jeep.

El gran chico le dio la vuelta al jeep y se subió del lado del conductor. Lo sacó del estacionamiento, sin que la gigante sonrisa abandonara su rostro.

"¡Chica Nueva, eres ardiente!" exclamó mientras el jeep aceleraba en la calle. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Bella Swan" le dije.

"Emmett McCarty" dijo, con sus hoyuelos profundizándose en sus mejillas. "Y no dejes que mi hermanito te moleste. ¡Edward es un patán!"

Me reí, aliviada de oírlo decir eso. Hubo un ligero golpe en mi hombro, y me giré. El chico detrás de mí extendió su mano. "Soy Mike" dijo. Era rubio y atractivo, y traté de no hacer caras ante el hecho de que obviamente él había pasado más tiempo en su cabello que yo esta mañana. Tomé su mano, y él señalo a las chicas en el asiento a su lado. "Ellas son Jessica y Lauren" dijo, y ambas chicas me sonrieron mientras las saludaba tímidamente.

Mike señaló a las personas en el maletero del jeep. "Allí atrás están Jacob y Ben" dijo. Jacob resultó ser el chico que me había asentido en el sexto periodo el día anterior. Me vio y me guiñó un ojo.

"¿Qué te dijo Edward ayer?" preguntó Jessica emocionadamente, acercándose a mí.

"Nada" contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

Me miró dubitativamente.

"En serio" dije algo más molesta. "No en el almuerzo, y no en Biología, donde ahora soy su compañera de mesa."

"Oh dios mío, eso _apesta_" dijo, aunque su cara decía que pensaba que era gracioso.

"¡Al menos te irá perfectamente en esa clase" entusó Emmett, entrando al estacionamiento de la pequeña cafetería. No había Starbucks. Realmente vivíamos en una ciudad pequeña.

Todos bajamos del jeep y llenamos el lugar. Pedimos nuestras órdenes, y Emmett muy caballerosamente pagó mi orden.

"¿Y por qué tú nunca me pagas mí café?" le preguntó Lauren a Emmett mientras esperábamos nuestras órdenes. Sacó su labio inferior y le pestañeó.

Él sonrió. "Si te sientas con el estúpido en el almuerzo hoy, te compraré café mañana en la mañana" dijo golpeando su nariz.

Ella bufó. "No importa, compraré mi propio café."

Él se carcajeó. "¡Eso es lo que pensé! ¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene el valor que la Chica Nueva!" me tomó alrededor de los hombros en un medio abrazo.

"Hey, te vi en biología ayer" dijo Jacob, logrando llegar a mi lado. "Muy duro, tener que sentarte con Edward."

"Al menos ahora puedes dormirte en la clase" se rió Jessica.

"Sí, ¿pero tener que sentarte al lado de ese bastardo todos los días?" añadió Mike, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Preferiría reprobar."

Estaba empezando a sentirme incómoda por todo el odio hacia Edward. Era válido admitir que era él y no yo, pero realmente parecía que a todos les caía mal. Por eso me sorprendió cuando Emmett golpeó a Mike en el hombro. "Cuida o que dices sobre mi hermano."

"Oh, lo siento" hablé mientras Mike se encogía y sobaba su brazo. "¿Qué no acabas de decirle patán y estúpido?"

"Soy familia, puedo hacerlo" Emmett sonrió. "Pero no escuches a estos tipos, Edward es fácil de soportar. Sólo no intentes ser su amiga."

Asentí, aunque realmente no sabía cómo iba a funcionar eso.

"Hey, vas a venir con nosotros a una película en Port Ángeles el viernes que viene" me dijo Jacob. "Así que no hagas ningún otro plan."

"Oh, sí, Emmett, ¿vas a venir?" Lauren le preguntó, quitándose un mechón de cabello de un hombro.

"Nop, tengo una cita _real_ esa noche" dijo él. "No estaré atrapado saliendo con perdedores como ustedes."

Un coro de gruñidos de decepción le respondieron.

"Pero a La Push" dijo Emmett, señalándolos. "El próximo fin de semana soleado."

"¿No hace algo de frío para ir a la playa?" le pregunté a Jessica, que estaba cerca de mí.

Ella asintió. "Sí, pero entonces es cuando no está llena. Salimos y hacemos una fogata y hacemos hot dogs y cosas así. Deberías venir."

Asentí. Sí sonaba divertido. "Sí, totalmente."

Nuestras órdenes finalmente estuvieron listas, y nos subimos otra vez al jeep. Emmett nos llevó de regreso a la escuela y me senté con ellos en la mesa donde todos habían estado cuando llegué.

Y comencé a entenderlo. Si así eran las mañanas en la escuela de Forks, podía entender el querer llegar aquí temprano.

Casi pensé que todo el grupo me iba a llevar a mi casillero cuando la campana sonó, hasta que me di cuenta que casi todos teníamos los casilleros cerca. Sólo había un pasillo con casilleros en la escuela, y aparentemente estaban separados por grado. Parecía que algunas de las personas con las que había ido a comprar café también estaban en mi año. Miré alrededor para ver si podía tener una idea de dónde estaban las divisiones por clase, y mis ojos cayeron en Edward Masen.

Estaba recargado contra un casillero, un par de metros lejos del mío, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y me estaba mirando. Por toda su indiferencia ayer, esta mañana toda su atención estaba concentrada en mí. Su expresión no era amigable, pero no tenía la misma ira que había visto antes. Realmente esperaba que él hubiera decidido enterrar cualquier barrera que hubiera entre nosotros.

De repente sonrió, y me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirándolo. Rápidamente tomé mis cosas y cerré mi casillero, alejándome.

Resultó que Edward estaba en mi primera clase. De hecho, su asiento estaba directamente detrás del mío. Era horriblemente incómodo sentarme enfrente de él, y pasé toda la clase peleando la urgencia de girarme y ver si me estaba fulminando con la mirada. Me apresuré fuera del salón al sonar la campana y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, sólo para descubrir que también él estaba en esa clase. Estaba sentado al otro lado del salón esta vez, lo que ayudó, pero entonces me encontré sentándome justo a su lado en mi tercera clase, y comencé a preguntarme si el Destino no me estaría jugando una clase de broma cósmica. No reconoció mi presencia en toda la mañana. Ni siquiera me miró, según lo que vi, y estaba algo aliviada. No tenía idea de cómo comportarme con él.

Me encontré enfrentándome al almuerzo con trepidación. Estaba esperando que Emmett y las personas con las que había ido por café se sentaran juntas en el almuerzo. Si lo hacían, estaba muy segura de que estaría bienvenida a unirme. Y si no, entonces estaría enfrentándome al mismo predicamento que en el día anterior. Cuando la campana sonó después de la tercera clase, seguí a la multitud hasta los casilleros.

Abrí mi casillero, lista para guardar mis libros, y noté un sobre amarillo con una estampa de Hallmark adentro. Con curiosidad, la abrí y saqué una tarjeta con una imagen de una rosa amarilla en el frente. La abrí y adentro había palabras manuscritas en una elegante letra.

_Cada hombre tiene secretos profundos que el mundo desconoce; y a menudo llamamos a un hombre frío cuando sólo está triste._

_-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

No era difícil adivinar de quién hablaba la tarjeta; sólo había una persona que había sido realmente fría desde que llegué aquí. Busqué en mi mochila un imán y puse la tarjeta de regreso al casillero. Entonces guardé mis libros y fui a la fila para el almuerzo.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba mirando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Edward desde el final de la fila hasta que la enorme forma de Emmett se atravesó en mi campo de visión, y su brazo cayó sobre los hombros de su hermano. Edward ni siquiera lo saludó, y Emmett no parecía esperar que lo hiciera. Los dos sólo se pararon quietamente, avanzando lentamente en la fila. Emmett finalmente bajó su brazo para recoger su bandeja de comida, y los dos se separaron sin una palabra. Edward fue a su lugar en la mesa del rincón y Emmett se fue a una mesa llena de personas que no había conocido.

Mi estómago comenzó a sentirse mal. Parecía que las personas con las que había salido esa mañana no se sentaban juntas después de todo.

Pero mi ansiedad fue corta. Mientras juntaba mi comida, escuché una voz de chica llamarme, y alcé la mirada para ver a Jessica y Mike señalando su mesa. Todas las personas que habían ido al café en la mañana estaban ahí, excepto Emmett, y unas personas más. Sonreí con alivio y fui a unirme, deseando que el buen karma en ellos me salvara de más humillación.

Me senté en medio de Jessica y otra chica, que era pequeña y tan delgada que parecía que se podía romper si le saltaba encima. Sonrió dulcemente y se presentó como Angela, dándome la bienvenida a Forks.

Todos fueron muy amigables en el almuerzo. La aprobación de Emmett parecía haber borrado cualquier idiotez que haya mostrado el día anterior, y todos me trataban como si fuera lo último en la moda. Las chicas emocionadas compartían todos los chismes que conocían, y los chicos me trataban igual que a las otras chicas. Era tanto el cambio que casi tenía miedo de que no pudiera ser real.

Mantuve un ojo en Emmett durante el almuerzo, y era algo fascinante de ver. Iba de una mesa a otra todo el periodo, quedándose por unos minutos antes de avanzar. Todos parecían estar emocionados de recibir una visita de él. Claramente era un estudiante favorito en la escuela, y parecía que él los quería a todos por igual. Era ruidoso y vibrante y tan lleno de felicidad que parecía casi demasiado para ser verdad. Era como el sol en un cuarto lleno de planetas, sólo que en vez del cuarto moviéndose a su alrededor, él hacía un lento circuito alrededor del lugar, compartiendo su calidez con todos al pasar.

La única persona con la que no se detuvo a hablar fue Edward. Después de haber estado en la fila del almuerzo con su hermano, Emmett no lo volvió a ver.

Se acercó a nuestra mesa después de un rato, y tocó a cada persona en la cabeza. "Pato… pato… pato… pato… ¡Chica Nueva!" declaró mientras tocaba mi cabeza.

Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás y miré a Emmett que se veía complacido con su broma. "¿Ahora me levanto y te persigo alrededor de la mesa?"

"¡Ha! Ya deseas poder tener tus manos en esto, nena."

"Puedes seguirme alrededor de la mesa cuando quieras, Bella" se ofreció Mike, sonriéndome.

"¿Qué tal si ustedes se persiguen alrededor de la mesa y yo sólo como mi yogurt?" sugerí.

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Tienes un lindo trasero, Mike."

Hubo un par de risas en respuesta, y Mike le lanzó una papa frita a Emmett. "No se permiten chicos en mi club de admiradoras" sonrió, y todos gruñeron.

"Muy bien" dijo Emmett en voz alta. "Muy bien, tranquilos. Sé que todos se mueren por este cuerpo, pero sólo hay una persona para Emmett McCarty."

Todo el mundo esperó expectante.

"Y su nombre" dijo, "Lo siento chicos, es una ella. Su nombre es tan hermoso como su rostro. Tan hermoso como su _alma"_ dijo dramáticamente. "La única para Emmett McCarty es… la Chica Nueva."

Todos gruñeron, y de repente yo era el objetivo de la comida volando sobre la mesa. Me agaché, alzando mis manos para protegerme.

"Nunca encontrarás a una mujer como yo, Emmett" declaró Lauren.

Emmett fue a donde ella estaba sentada y la sujetó en sus brazos, plantando un beso en sus labios. "Eres demasiada mujer para mí, Lauren. No puedo ir al paso contigo." La depositó de regreso a su silla, y entonces se volteó a la mesa. "Damas, caballeros." Hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Adieu". Se giró y caminó a la mesa siguiente.

Me reí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Siempre es así?" le pregunté a Angela.

"Cada día" dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "No hay nadie como Emmett."

Volteé a ver a Edward, quien estaba haciendo una tarea, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. "Hablando de una rara familia."

Justo entonces un chico se levantó de la mesa al lado de Edward y, sonriendo, se sentó en la mesa de Edward. "Parecía que necesitabas algo de compañía" dijo burlonamente.

La expresión de Edward era letal. "Vete" dijo fríamente.

"Hey tranquilo" el chico dijo, claramente haciendo un espectáculo para sus amigos. "Sólo estoy tratando de ser amable."

Edward se puso de pie. Tomó la bandeja de comida del chico y se la lanzó, tirando lasaña y gelatina en él antes de salir del lugar hacia la lluvia.

Emmett rugió de risa, cayendo en una silla cercana.

"Hey, cállate, idiota" el chico le gritó, pero sus juegos con Emmett eran más sanos que lo que habían sido con Edward.

"¡Rayos no!" gritó Emmett. "El castigo le queda al crimen, James. Quieres molestar a mi hermano, entonces puedes vestir tu comida por el resto del día." Continuó riéndose, y más personas en la cafetería se unieron.

Negué con mi cabeza, agradeciéndole a no sé quién de no haber sufrido ese mismo destino el día anterior.

Me relajé un poco durante mis siguientes dos clases, porque Edward, agradecidamente, no estaba en ellas. Pero la última clase del día llegó inevitablemente, y me moví de mala gana al laboratorio de biología. Edward ya estaba en su asiento cuando me senté, su atención de nuevo en una tarea de otra clase, y no hizo nada para mostrar que sabía que existía.

Recordé lo que Emmett dijo sobre no tratar de ser su amiga y me pregunté si se suponía que fuera ruda con él, o simplemente ignorarlo de la forma que él me ignoraba. Finalmente decidí seguir el camino de Edward e ignorarlo. Saqué un libro y leí hasta que la clase comenzó.

Las cosas estaban bien hasta que el maestro pasó un trabajo que teníamos que hacer juntos. Era una página llena de diez preguntas que teníamos que responder basados en lo que decía el libro.

Miré a Edward, tomando los nervios para hablar. "¿Yo hago los nones y tú los pares?" sugerí.

Me dio una mirada y asintió.

Traté de no soltar un suspiro de alivio. Podía soportar los simples asentimientos.

Movimos el papel de un lado a otro, escribiendo respuestas en turno, trabajando en silencio. En un momento, Edward me deslizó el papel y señaló una palabra que había escrito en la respuesta anterior. "Bases" dijo simplemente. "No ácidos."

"Gracias" dije, corrigiendo mi respuesta. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba leyendo mis respuestas. Ciertamente yo no leía las suyas.

Los otros compañeros de laboratorio eran más habladores que nosotros, pero la tensión entre nosotros parecía irse un poco mientras encontrábamos una forma de trabajar, y estaba aliviada. Al final de la clase, me levanté y me giré a verlo. "Gracias por tu ayuda hoy."

Golpeó su mochila en la mesa y se levantó, inclinándose para acercar su cara a la mía. "No necesito que me agradezcas" dijo entre sus dientes, con la voz furiosa. Pasó su mochila por su hombro y se alejó, dejándome aturdida.

Descubrí en los siguientes días que si limitaba mi conversación con Edward sólo a lo que era necesario, su hostilidad se mantenía baja y bajo control. Pero si alguna vez intentaba hacer una plática o una broma, inmediatamente salía, como lo había hecho ese día después de clases. Aprendí rápidamente a no hacerlo.

Los días siguientes fuero más de lo mismo, excepto el viaje a la cafetería. Descubrí que había estado algo equivocada en mis suposiciones sobre Emmett. Pensé que era el mejor amigo de todos, pero eso no parecía ser verdad. Todo el mundo lo _quería_ para que fuera su mejor amigo, pero había muy poco de él para bastarle a todos. Un par de minutos de efusiva conversación con todos, todos los días, y hacía que todo el cuerpo estudiantil comiera de su mano, pero seguía buscando a las personas con las que realmente se conectaba, y no podía encontrarlos. Emmett era querido por todos, pero íntimo con ninguno.

Excepto, según me fijé después de unos días, por Edward. La mayoría de las veces llegaban en autos separados, Emmett en su jeep y Edward en un pequeño Prius negro. No pasaban nada de tiempo como hermanos y raramente tenían una conversación, pero en el almuerzo, Emmett siempre se tomaba un momento breve por Edward. A veces esperaba en la fila con él, a veces pasaba cerca de él y ponía una mano en su hombro. En esos breves momentos, veía más emoción honesta que en cualquier cosa que Emmett hiciera. No era que dudara de su sinceridad con sus amigos para nada –Emmett parecía dulce y genuino y realmente cariñoso- pero todo palidecía en comparación a su relación con Edward. La persona que todo el mundo adoraba estaba completamente devota a la persona que todos detestaban.

Era exactamente la clase de poesía que me marcaba, y quería más a Emmett por eso.

Las cosas en la escuela estaban bien, si no contabas la miseria diaria que venía al caminar sobre vidrio alrededor de Edward en Biología. Pero las cosas en casa eran algo raras. Vivir con Charlie era casi como vivir sola, excepto que con una hora límite pare salir. Me di cuenta la primera noche que Charlie no estuvo, que tendría que encargarme de la comida si quería comer a una hora razonable, pero él no tenía nada de comida real. Había algunas comidas congeladas, y me pregunté si había estado viviendo de eso los últimos dieciséis años. Esa noche le pedí que me dejara cocinar y comprar comida, y él sólo se encogió de hombros. "Cómo tú quieras, Bells."

Cambiar las cosas en la casa no parecía molestarle para nada, pero lo que sea que preguntara que involucrada que saliera de la casa hacía que se pusiera alerta. Cuando mencioné la noche de cine en Port Ángeles ese viernes en la noche, se puso inmediatamente sospechoso.

"¿Por qué no puedes rentar un DVD y verla aquí?" preguntó.

"Porque la película que queremos ver aún no sale en DVD" contesté.

"No me gusta que vayas todo el camino hasta por Ángeles" gruñó.

Puse los ojos en blanco. "Charlie, sólo está a una hora de aquí."

"Una persona puede desangrarse en veinte minutos" dijo seriamente.

"Muy bien" dije cuidadosamente. "¿Puedo ir si prometo no cortarme las muñecas al este de Sappho?"

Ese fue un error. Comenzó a gritar sobre cómo no tomaba la seguridad en serio y empezó a decir estadísticas de adolescentes conduciendo y accidentes automovilísticos. Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando preguntó quién me había invitado.

"Jacob Black" le dije.

Él gruñó. "El chico de Billy. Es un buen chico. ¿Con quién más vas a ir?"

Solté una lista de nombres y volvió a gruñir. "Supongo que eso debería estar bien. Pero no quiero que apagues tu celular durante la película. Quiero ser capaz de contactarte todo el tiempo."

Sonreí y lo abracé emocionadamente. "Gracias Charlie."


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Finalmente llegó el viernes y la última clase era todo lo que estaba entre mí y la noche fuera. Íbamos a irnos saliendo de la escuela, llevando el auto de Mike y el de Jacob a Port Ángeles a la película, entonces íbamos a cenar. Me senté cuidadosamente en mi asiento, para no quitar la atención de Edward de la tarea que estaba haciendo.

Jacob giró su silla, acercándola y recargándose en la mesa enfrente de mí. "¿Estás emocionada?"

Puse los ojos en blanco, sonriendo un poco. "Oh sí. He estado ansiosa por ver a Ben Affleck haciendo volar cosas."

"Ni siquiera se trata de eso" sonrió. "Sabes que sólo quieres tenerme en un cuarto oscuro."

Hice una cara. "Sí, eres un poco, demasiado feo para verte a la luz del día." Puse mi mano para bloquear mis ojos y pretendí alejarme de 'la vista'.

"Oh, eso duele, chica" dijo, golpeándose en el pecho. "Está bien, sé cómo te sientes de verdad. Estás muriendo por sentir algo de Quileute en ti" sonrió sugestivamente.

"Gruñe" dije secamente.

Él sonrió. "Oh sí, chica, podría hacerte gruñir. Por qué no te sientas en mi regazo y hablamos de lo que pasará después."

Volví a poner los ojos en blanco. "Jacob, ¿tienes alguna línea que _no_ sea completamente estúpida?"

"Sí" sonrió. "pero prefiero guardarlas para la mañana después."

"Dios, estás lleno de mierda" me reí, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Jacob, viéndose herido. "¿Tienes una mejor oferta? ¿Es Mike?" se rió. "¿O Edward?" se carcajeó por su propia broma. "¿Qué tal eso, Edward, quieres tener a Bella sola en la oscuridad?"

Edward alzó sus ojos de su tarea y los fijó en Jacob con una mirada asesina. "¿Por qué me estás hablando?" demandó.

"Porque estás ahí" dijo Jacob.

"Detente" espetó entre dientes.

Jacob se rió. "¿O qué, irás corriendo a decirle a Emmett?"

"Jacob, ya para" murmuré.

"¡Oh! Quién necesita a Emmett cuando tienes chicas que peleen tus batallas por ti" presionó Jacob.

Edward estaba repentinamente fuera de su silla y alrededor de la mesa. Tomó a Jacob por la garganta, levantándolo de su asiento y lo dejó caer al piso.

"¡Edward!" el maestro espetó secamente. "¡A la oficina, ahora!"

Edward regresó a la mesa y recogió sus libros.

"Y detención conmigo después de la escuela" añadió el Sr. Banner.

Edward le dio una mirada fría. "La tendré el lunes."

"La tendrás hoy."

"No estoy disponible hoy" dijo planamente. "Lo veré el lunes." Salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Miré detrás de él con los ojos abiertos mientras desaparecía del cuarto, entonces miré a Jacob, que estaba de regreso en su silla y estaba sobando su cuello.

Suspiré. "¿Tenías que provocarlo? ¿No podías dejarlo en paz?"

"Dios, Bella, ¿no crees que exageró un poco?"

"Creo que exageró mucho" dije irritada, "pero sabes cómo es él, y lo provocaste. No sé por qué tenías que ser tan estúpido."

La campana sonó entonces, y el Sr. Banner comenzó la clase. Pensé que sería bueno no tener a Edward aquí, pero la tensión en el cuarto seguía presente. La clase terminó siendo peor por su ausencia, y eso me hizo temer el lunes aún más. Seguro que iba a estar en un mal humor.

Cuando la escuela finalmente nos dejó ir, Jacob y yo salimos al estacionamiento para encontrarnos con nuestros amigos. Vi a Edward y Emmett parados en el estacionamiento al lado del Prius de Edward. Estaban en una conversación profunda, ambos se veían serios. Después de un momento Emmett atrapó a Edward en un fuerte abrazo. Edward puso un brazo alrededor de su hermano, llevando su puño a golpear su espalda ligeramente, entonces subió a su auto y se alejó.

Estaba realmente sorprendida. En serio no iba a quedarse para la detención hoy.

Emmett alzó su mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y no se veía feliz. "Tú" dijo fríamente, "y tú" dijo señalando a Jacob. Nos indicó que nos acercáramos. "Necesitamos tener unas palabras."

Suspiré. "Bien hecho, Jacob."

Él hizo una mueca mientras caminábamos hacia Emmett.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que no estés consciente de las reglas?" Emmett le rugió a Jacob, con la cara llena de frustración. "No eres nuevo, no estás sordo, y que yo sepa no has desarrollado amnesia, así que ¿por qué demonios pensaste que estaba bien abrir tu estúpida boca a mi hermano?"

La miré con los ojos abiertos. Emmett enojado era una cosa aterrorizante.

Jacob giró sus ojos. "¿Qué clase de pequeña perra tiene que ir corriendo con su hermano mayor por cada pequeño problema que tiene?"

Emmett tomó a Jacob del cuello, acercándose. "No tolero que le faltes el respeto a mi familia" gruñó Emmett. "No quiero volver a oír que lo estás molestando de nuevo, ¿me entiendes?"

"Bien, Emmett. Maldición." Jacob se alejó de él, alisando su camisa.

Emmett lo dejó ir, pero no había terminado de hablar. "Gracias a ti tengo que ir a explicarle a mi padre por qué va a recibir una llamada diciendo que Edward no vino a detención hoy. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que soportar tu mierda juvenil."

"¿Por qué no puede encargarse de sus propios problemas?" dijo Jacob en voz baja.

"No quiero que le dirijas la palabra" espetó Emmett, poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Jacob. "Si quieres hablar con él, si siquiera quieres _mirarlo_, necesitas mi maldito permiso primero, ¿comprendes?"

"Sí" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con irritación. "Como sea, ya nos vamos."

"Ya _te_ vas" corrigió Emmett. "La Chica Nueva va a aprender las reglas."

"Se las diré" dijo Jacob.

"No lo harás. Vete a pasear." Emmett puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y comenzó a alejarme de Jacob.

"Emmett, lo siento" dije quietamente. "Realmente no quería causarte problemas a ti o a Edward."

"¿Por qué demonios te disculpas?" preguntó con la voz repentinamente ligera. "Tú no hiciste nada."

Su rápido de humor me atrapó con la guardia baja. "Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo porque Jacob y Edward pelearon" dije.

"Por eso estoy enojado con Jacob" dijo. "O estaba, ya lo superé. Pero tú le dijiste que alejara su maldito trasero del asunto, ¿o no?"

Sonreí levemente. "Quizá no con tantas palabras."

Emmett sonrió. "La próxima vez puede que debas usar esas palabras" me guiñó un ojo. "No, no estoy enojado contigo, chica, pero estoy algo preocupado por ti."

Eso me sorprendió. "¿Por qué?" pregunté.

Bajó su brazo y tomó mi mano, paseándome lentamente por el estacionamiento. "Porque no debería haber llegado a los golpes entre Jacob y Edward" dijo. "No debió de haber estado tan molesto.

Emmett soltó un pesado suspiro. "Éstas son las reglas" dijo. "Edward no tiene permitido soltar su temperamento a menos que sea provocado. Lo que significa que nadie tiene permitido provocarlo. Mientras lo dejen solo, nadie termina lleno de sangre, y no tengo que enfrentarme a Carlisle con noticias de Edward metiéndose en problemas." Frotó su nuca. "Bella, conozco muy bien a mi hermano, y así es como pasan las cosas. Jacob le dice algo estúpido, Edward le dice que se vaya. Si Jacob sigue abriendo la boca, Edward aumenta el volumen e insulta más hasta que hace que Jacob suelte el primer golpe. Porque cuando se pone físico, Edward puede hacer lo que quiera. Puede partirle el alma a ese hijo de perra, y Carlisle y yo lo apoyaremos."

"Eso… eso no fue lo que pasó exactamente" le dije.

Hizo una mueca. "Lo sé, eso es lo que me preocupa. Tú haces todo diferente.

"Espera, ¿_yo_ lo hago?" pregunté aturdida. "Emmett, ni siquiera dije nada."

"Lo sé" dijo apretando mi mano. "Pero hay algo en ti que lo hace temperamental, y no me gusta. Su temperamento ya es malo por sí solo."

"¿Cómo es que esto es por _mí?_" protesté. "Si apenas le he hablado."

Se encogió de hombros. "Lo sé" dijo de nuevo.

Estaba molesta por eso. "Realmente pensé que íbamos bien" dije. "Sólo le hablo sobre los trabajos en clase, no trato de ser nada amigable. Es decir, sé que no está loco por mí, pero pensé que al menos podíamos pasar el día bien."

"Lo estás haciendo bien" confirmó Emmett, "Sólo quiero que estés advertida de que es peor cuando está contigo. Ese maldito temperamento está fuera de control, y si ves que se comienza a molestar quiero que salgas inmediatamente de ahí, ¿entiendes?"

"No realmente" dije. "Es decir, ¿a dónde hubiera ido hoy?"

"Al otro lado del cuarto" dijo Emmett. "Salir por la puerta, lo que sea. La próxima vez que lo veas enojado, no digas nada, sólo levántate y pon toda la distancia que puedas. ¿Ok?"

Asentí. "Lo siento. No quería causarle problemas."

Se encogió de hombros. "No es tu culpa, Chica Nueva. Las cosas pasan, y lidiamos con ellas." Apretó mi mano y la soltó. "Ahora ve a jugar. Y si regresas con marcas sobre ese pequeño cuello, tendrás que prepararte para darme los detalles de eso." Me sonrió, y me reí.

"Hasta luego, Emmett" dije, despidiéndome.

Fui a reunirme con el grupo, y Mike puso un brazo territorial sobre mí. "¿Por qué se tomaron las manos?" preguntó con reproche.

Me encogí de hombros. "Sólo Emmett siendo Emmett" dije.

Jacob sonrió. "Él no tomó mi mano cuando me estaba regañando."

Alcé una ceja en su dirección. "Tu rompiste _las reglas"_ le bromeé.

Él bufó. "Estúpidas reglas."

Mike sacudió su cabeza. "Yo no hubiera tenido las bolas para romper las reglas" dijo. "Le daría una paliza a Edward en un segundo, pero no quiero sufrir la ira de Emmett por eso."

Puse mis ojos en blanco. "No sé por qué no pueden simplemente ignorarlo."

"¿Sabes qué?" dijo Mike. "Tienes razón. No hay que pensar en esa pequeña mierda por hoy. Bella ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?"

Jacob miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Mike, pero estuve feliz de aceptar. Aún estaba algo irritada con Jacob. Mike me puso en el asiento del medio a su lado y mantuvo su brazo alrededor mío casi todo el camino. Estaba algo sorprendida, preguntándome por qué estaba teniendo esta atención extra de Jacob y Mike hoy. No parecían haber estado particularmente interesados en los primeros días de la semana.

Miré alrededor del auto y me di cuenta que no era la única. Ben estaba mirando a Angela en el asiento trasero, y Lauren se estaba aferrando a Ben del otro lado. Había pensado que esto sólo era un grupo de amigos saliendo, pero aparentemente el viernes en la noche era una noche para ligar para los estudiantes del instituto de Forks.

Estaba algo incómoda por todo eso. No estaba realmente segura de querer salir con alguien. No conocía a ninguno de los chicos lo suficiente, y para ser honesta, realmente no había salido mucho antes. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Mike coqueteó conmigo determinadamente todo el camino al cine. No le coqueteé de regreso, lo cual lo hizo difícil, pero siguió haciéndolo de todos modos. Era determinado. Cuando llegamos al cine, Mike y Jacob se pelearon por un lugar y terminaron a cada lado de mí cuando encontramos nuestros asientos. Miré intensamente a la pantalla durante los avances, tratando de no hacer nada que pudiera enviarles señales accidentales a ellos.

Fue lo mismo en el restaurante. Tomaron sillas a cada lado de mí y compitieron por mi atención toda la noche, y entonces Jacob prácticamente me arrastró a su auto para regresar a casa con él.

Al menos, pensé, ambos tenían que conducir, así que su atención estaba parcialmente ocupada por la carretera. Había mirado por encima de mi hombro lo suficiente para saber que había al menos un poco de besuqueo en la parte de atrás. Jacob puso una mano en mi rodilla y trató de subirla a mi muslo, pero la alejé casualmente mientras cambiaba de estación en la radio. Tomó la pista y no lo intentó de nuevo.

Llegué a casa justo antes que Charlie esa noche. Me estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua cuando la puerta se abrió y él entró. "Hola Charlie." Me recargué en la encimera del a cocina, mirando sobre la barra a él.

Sonrió. "Hola niña, cómo estuvo tu película."

"Terrorífica" dije. "Un montón de cosas explotaron, y Ben Affleck se quedó con la chica."

"Suena como un ganador" sonrió. "¿Tenemos algo de sobres en el refrigerador?"

"Sí, tenemos algo de lo que cenamos anoche" dije, girándome hacia el refrigerador. "¿Quieres que lo caliente por ti?"

"Eso sería genial" me dirigió una sonrisa. "Eres una mejor cocinera que yo, ¿sabías?"

Me reí. "No sé cómo sobreviviste a eso. ¿Quieres una cerveza?" ofrecí mientras sacaba la cena de ayer.

"Eso sería genial."

Tomé una cerveza del refrigerador y la abrí por él antes de dársela. "¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?" le pregunté, poniendo la cena en un sartén y poniéndolo en la estufa.

Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. "Perdimos a una chica hoy."

Fruncí el ceño, mirándolo. "Wow, lo siento. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Un accidente en un bote" dijo "en la Bahía Nehalem. Tenía casi tu edad, también… eso no está bien."

No pude evitar sonreír un poco. "Nunca me voy a subir a un bote, ¿verdad?" le pregunté.

"Nop" dijo naturalmente.

"Ahí se van todas mis esperanzas de una carrera en la marina" suspiré.

"Eso no es divertido" dijo seriamente. "No quiero a mi pequeña en el servicio militar, ¿me entiendes? Por eso tienes tus fondos de la universidad, para tener un trabajo bueno y seguro."

"Cálmate, padre querido, estoy bromeando" dije. "Sabes que nunca entraría a la marina. Las librerías en esos botes _apestan."_

Se rió suavemente, relajándose. "Sí lo hacen."

"Así que… ¿qué vamos a hacer este fin de semana?" le pregunté. La semana pasada me había llevado a pescar, y realmente tuve que soportar una hora de esfuerzo antes de no poder soportar el frío y la humedad. Terminé acurrucada en la camioneta leyendo un libro, lo cual era gracioso, según Charlie.

"Pensé que podríamos intentar cazar" dijo casualmente y me solté a reír.

"¡Yo con un arma!" jadeé, haciendo que Charlie también se riera.

"No sé" se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que es mejor que hagamos actividades interiores hasta que no haga tanto frío. Quizá ver un juego de básquetbol."

"Ese es el juego donde golpean la pequeña pelotita con un palo, ¿verdad?" bromeé.

"Y tú pensabas que nunca entenderías los deportes" bromeó conmigo.

"¿Esta ciudad tiene una librería?" le pregunté con esperanza.

"Claro" dijo. "¿Qué clase de ciudad no tiene una librería?"

"No sé, la clase de ciudad que no tiene un Starbucks?"

Tomó un trago de cerveza y me señaló con la botella. "Apoya al negocio local, hija" dijo correctamente. "Son el apoyo de América."

"Pensé que esa era la División Continental" comenté secamente.

"¿Cuándo te volviste una sabelotodo?" preguntó.

Le sonreí. "Estoy segura que recuerdas a mi madre. Pequeña, morena… se embarazó la noche de graduación."

"Gracias por recordarlo" dijo él.

"No tengo permiso de ir a la graduación, ¿verdad?" pregunté.

"Nop" le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

"¿Y estás realmente cómodo haciéndome pagar los errores de los demás?" pregunté incrédulamente.

"Sip."

Serví la comida y le di un plato.

"¿Entonces qué no hago que se supone que debo de estar haciendo?" Charlie me preguntó, tomando una mordida.

"¿Sobre qué?" pregunté. Me moví alrededor de la encimera y tomé un asiento a su lado.

"Ser padre" gruñó mientras masticaba. "Además de, tú sabes, alimentarte y cosas así."

"Hm" pensé. "Estoy segura que deberías de comprarme ropa cada una o dos semanas. Y hacer mi tarea."

Frunció el ceño. "En serio, Bells, no estoy acostumbrado a esto. ¿No debería ir a las reuniones con los maestros?"

Le sonreí. "Te haré saber cuándo haya reuniones de padres de familia."

Él asintió. "¿Qué más? ¿Qué hacían en los fines de semanas? ¿Debemos ir a la iglesia o algo así?"

"¡Ha! No. No voy a la iglesia."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Las iglesias van contra el progreso" dije. "Históricamente han sido los motivadores contra los derechos de las mujeres, los derechos civiles, los derechos de los homosexuales, incluso han juzgado los avances medicinales."

Gruñó. "¿Cuándo te volviste tan política?"

Me reí. "Phil trabaja para la ACLU" le dije. "Leo algunos de sus archivos.

"¿Phil?"

"El novio de mamá."

Frunció el ceño. "¿El novio de tu mamá?" preguntó. "¿Estabas… es decir, te agrada?"

Puse mis ojos en blanco y me deslicé de la silla, yendo al lavabo a mojar el sartén que acababa de usar. "No estás en peligro de ser reemplazado, Charlie. ¿Por qué los hombres siempre son competitivos?"

Alzó una ceja. "¿Problema con los chicos?"

Me reí. "¿En serio? ¿Vamos a hablar sobre chicos?"

Se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no? ¿Eso no es algo que hacen los padres?"

"No, es algo que los padres _evitan"_ dije sonriendo incómodamente. "Y las hijas también lo evitan."

Suspiró y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza. "¿Hablas de estas cosas con tu mamá? O ¿con Phil?"

Bufé. "Ni en un millón de años."

Se veía algo aliviado. Podía ver que ese era un tema que no quería discutir.

"¿Qué pensarías sobre conseguirme un trabajo después de la escuela?" le pregunté, mayormente para cambiar de tema. Estaba extrañando tener dinero últimamente.

Alzó sus cejas. "¿Crees que eso te afectaría en la escuela?"

Me encogí de hombros. "La tarea no toma tanto tiempo. Paso muchas horas aquí sola leyendo, y pensé que podía ver su alguno de los lugares de por aquí necesita ayuda. Sólo mientras estás en el trabajo."

Refunfuñó. "Seguro, si puedes encontrar algo. No estamos en la temporada alta ahora, pero no hace daño intentarlo."

Pasamos un rato enfrente de la televisión, Charlie viendo las noticias mientras yo leía un libro. Una historia comenzó sobre una chica de diecisiete años que murió en un accidente en un bote, y Charlie rápidamente cambió de canal. Él veía muchas muertes, lo sabía, y me sentía mal por él. No era sorprendente que fuera tan cuidadoso.

Después de un rato bostecé y me levanté, le di un beso a Charlie y le deseé buenas noches, y me fui a la cama.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Estaba sola al día siguiente, así que fui a la librería. La selección no era diversa, pero yo ya esperaba eso. Consideré brevemente leer cada libro en la librería lo más rápido que pudiera, sólo para probar un punto, pero eventualmente decidí que no estaba lo suficientemente motivada para leer un Almanaque del Granjero. Revisé si estaban buscando ayuda, pero sabía que realmente no podía tener tanta suerte. De todos modos hice una aplicación, y entonces me puse determinadamente a buscar un trabajo.

Pasé horas aplicando por trabajos en toda la ciudad, llegando al norte hasta Sappho. Casi todos decían que mantendrían mi información guardada, pero Enero no era la temporada de turistas, así que no necesitaban ayuda ahora. Estaba algo frustrada por mis opciones limitadas.

Las siguientes semanas no me trajeron ninguna llamada para una entrevista. Me sentía sola en la casa, pero no quería empezar a invitar personas a la casa, porque no estaba segura de qué pensaría Charlie al respecto. Estaba segura que estaría en contra de tener personas aquí sin supervisión de un adulto, pero no quería hablar de eso porque estaba guardando la movida de No-pensé-que-te-molestaría en caso de que la necesitara después.

Pero estaba empezando a sentirme deprimida. Entre la soledad y la lluvia frecuente, me sentía como si hubiera algo colgado a mi espíritu, llevándome hacia abajo. Traté de no mostrarlo, pero estaba irritable. La competencia entre Mike y Jacob aumentó, pero me encontré molesta, más que estar halagada o divertida. Traté de controlarlo, lo que significaba guardarme mis palabras y quedarme en silencio todo el tiempo.

Funcionó bien con Edward. De hecho empecé a sentir una rara sensación con él en Biología. Ambos queríamos terminar el trabajo con la menos charla posible. Cuando Jacob se giraba para hablar, nos molestaba a los dos, y comencé a usar a Edward como una excusa para no hablar. A menudo cuando Jacob trataba de iniciar una conversación, simplemente le lanzaría una mirada a Edward y alzaría mis cejas, y él me dejaría sola de nuevo, pensando que no quería una repetición del accidente.

Le prestaba más atención a Emmett y Edward de lo que le hubiera admitido a la gente. No podía evitarlo; los dos me fascinaban. Me di cuenta que solían venir a la escuela juntos los Martes en el Prius de Edward, pero el resto de la semana Emmett traía su jeep, a menudo con un techo para evitar la lluvia. Me preguntaba por qué no venían juntos más a menudo, pero no me dejaba pensar mucho al respecto.

Edward siempre se iba de la escuela inmediatamente cuando venía solo, pero cuando estaba con Emmett, esperaba en su auto con sorprendente paciencia mientras que Emmett hacía rondas y hablaba con todos. Se recargaba en el auto –o se sentaba adentro, si estaba lloviendo- mirando al suelo o al espacio, dejando a todos en paz y obviamente esperando que lo dejaran solo. Cuando la temporada de beisbol empezó, a menudo se quedaba después de la escuela para ver entrenar a Emmett y al resto del equipo. Si era fan del beisbol, o sólo un fan de Emmett, no sabía. Pero ahí en las gradas, era tan inalcanzable como siempre. Todo el mundo le daba su espacio.

Estaba empezando a preguntarme qué pasaba en su casa en los fines de semana. Edward casi siempre estaba molesto y exhausto los lunes, y estaba impaciente y temperamental los viernes. Casi me avergonzaba darme cuenta que sabía el horario de sus cambios de humor, pero se sentía como una forma de defensa. No quería provocarlo el día equivocado y hacer que desatara su furia en mí.

Pero mi curiosidad sobre las actividades Masen-McCarty en los fines de semana realmente picó un día unos dos meses después de haberme mudado. El clima estaba gris y triste, agravando mi propio humor, y Charlie y yo habíamos discutido en qué tan bajo debía de ser mi escote esa mañana. Me estaba sintiendo extra triste como resultado, así que en vez de juntarme y platicar antes de la escuela, me quedé en mi auto y saqué un libro para leer hasta que la campana sonara.

El Prius de Edward se estacionó en el lugar enfrente de mi auto y lo miré mientras salía, midiendo su humor. Era lunes, así que no estaba sorprendida de verlo cansado y sin afeitar. Traté de no fijarme en el hecho de que la barba lo hacía más sexy de lo que ya era, y en vez de eso noté que su chamarra no estaba bien puesta. Su brazo izquierdo estaba en la manga, pero su brazo derecho no. Tenía el lado derecho de su chamarra sobre su hombro y estaba sujetando su brazo contra su cuerpo.

Se movió rígidamente a donde estaba Emmett con un grupo de personas, y se detuvo. Todos dejaron de hablar, viéndose sorprendidos de que Edward se hubiera acercado.

Bajé mi ventana, sintiéndome entrometida, pero queriendo escuchar lo que sucedía.

Emmett volteó a ver a Edward y entonces sus ojos se oscurecieron.

"¿Otra vez?" demandó. Se separó de la pared y se alejó sin decirles nada a sus amigos. Los dos regresaron al auto de Edward, poniendo el auto y el resto del estacionamiento entre ellos y la escuela, y Edward se quitó su chamarra.

"Creo que está fuera de lugar" dijo, haciendo una mueca.

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Emmett irritado. "A dos cuadras del hospital, ¿y no podías tomarte el tiempo de que te tomaran unos rayos X?"

La cara de Edward se retorció con dolor mientras Emmett tocaba su hombro experimentalmente. "Sólo hazme sobrevivir el día, Em."

Emmett suspiró. "Ponte de rodillas."

Edward se arrodilló sobre su chamarra, y Emmett estiró su brazo. Puso su pie contra el hombro de Edward y entonces lo apretó con fuerza. Escuché un crujido, y Edward gritó de dolor, cayendo al pavimento y respirando con agonía. "¡Hijo de perra!" jadeó, su cara llena de dolor.

Emmett tomó su mano buena y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. "No sé por qué dejas que te haga esta mierda a ti" gruñó. Puso a Edward contra el auto, y Edward dobló sus rodillas para dejar que sus hombros se presionaran contra la ventana. Emmett se puso contra él de nuevo, esta vez poniendo su mano en el hombro de Edward, y le dio otro estirón a su brazo.

"¡Joder!" gritó Edward. Emmett lo soltó, y cayó de rodillas, su espalda arqueada contra el lado de su auto, sus ojos cerrados por el dolor.

Emmett lo vio por unos segundos, y cuando Edward se relajó comenzó a masajear su hombro gentilmente.

"Parece que está en su lugar" dijo, "pero no lo muevas mucho."

Edward asintió, tomando la mano que Emmett le ofreció y poniéndose de pie. Movió su brazo alrededor, viendo qué tanto podía moverlo.

"Te ves horrible" observó Emmett. "¿Dormiste algo este fin de semana?"

"No empieces" murmuró Edward, moviéndose para abrir el maletero de su auto. Buscó en una bolsa por un momento y sacó una afeitadora eléctrica.

"Empezaré si quiero empezar. Y en serio, ¿te mataría venir a casa para desayunar? Una hora, Edward, y podríamos encargarnos de mierda como esta en casa."

"No" dijo cortamente, pasando la afeitadora por su cara.

"Esto se está yendo a los extremos" espetó Emmett irritado.

"Esto es exactamente en lo que acordamos" dijo Edward fríamente.

Los hombros de Emmett se movieron, y su expresión era descontenta.

Edward se suavizó un poco, mirándolo. "Mantendré mi promesa" dijo. "Tenemos hasta el año que viene." Se giró y lanzó la afeitadora a la bolsa y cerró el maletero. "Gracias por tu ayuda."

Emmett asintió y regresó a sus amigos mientras Edward sacaba su mochila del auto. La mantuvo contra su pecho con su brazo bueno y atravesó el estacionamiento, entrando a la escuela.

Estaba repentinamente sorprendida al darme cuenta que estaba preocupada por Edward. Lo miré por el rabillo de mi ojo el resto de la mañana, pero aparte de cuidar su hombro no hizo nada fuera de lo común. Pero sí noté que comió mucho en el almuerzo, y me pregunté si había rechazado el sueño y la comida durante el fin de semana.

Teníamos otro trabajo para los dos en biología, lo que significó tener que lidiar con él en su mal humor, pero no podía hacer que me importara lo mismo que los otros días. Usualmente dejaba que Edward tomara la iniciativa en los trabajos, pero lo vi masajeando su hombro, así que arreglé las lentillas del microscopio, comenzando el trabajo antes de que él lo hiciera. Puse la hoja del trabajo enfrente de mí, ofreciéndome sin palabras a escribir las respuestas a las preguntas, y comencé a trabajar.

Edward me lanzó una mirada, su expresión oscura, pero lo ignoré y después de un momento se me unió, haciendo las pequeñas cosas que podía con su mano izquierda.

Terminamos antes que todos, y Edward sacó tarea de otras clases. Un pequeño beneficio de no tener vida social en la escuela, me imaginé, era que no tenías que hacer mucha tarea en casa.


End file.
